First Kiss
by Sanosukeskitten
Summary: Ace and Mira share their very first kiss. Rated T just incase I put in swearing. I forgot if I did.


Cheryl: Good lord! I was thinking of scenes for His Memories of Her, and this idea of Ace and Mira popped into my mind!

Ace: YAY!

Mira: :D

Cheryl: *she laughed* I can't believe I'm getting ideas all of a sudden!

Ace: That's good Cheryl XD

Mira: Very good XD and this ain't' a m rated story!

Cheryl: *smiling* Anyways, I got this idea thanks to a sex scene in my mind, and it went straight to Ace and Mira kissing.

Ace: w

Mira: :3

Cheryl: XD what if this was their first kiss? And Don't I have the perfect scene for it!

LET'S GET ON WITH IT!

* * *

><p>Mira Clay stood in front of a large screen with Shun Kazami and Daniel Kuso as they mapped out the best route to Beta City. Ace Grit and Baron Leltoy sat at the controls, two separate chairs with Marucho Marakuwa between them, looking out the large window in the front.<p>

Baron was the one controlling the wheels, as Ace was running the daily check on how charged up the trailer was. Mira looked over at the mint haired boy, and her stomach did flip flops.

He was…hot. Hotter then the hottest day Mira ever was alive to see. She gulped, and he lifted his head, getting the feeling he was being watched. She whipped her head back just as he turned his.

Ace sweat dropped, thinking someone had just been staring at him. He shook it off and got up to check on the food supply. He opened the door and walked into the cold room, checking and double checking. They were low on Pork Balls. He loved it when they were spicy. He made a note on the virtual pad to remind him to pick some up next chance he got.

Leaving the pantry, he went back to the control room to see Baron parking the trailer, and putting it into the house instead of a trailer. He got up, and turned around, stretching his too large muscles for his age. Ace laughed.

"What?" Baron asked, blinking, clueless.

"I just don't understand how a twelve year old manage to get the muscles that seventeen year old Shadow has!"

Baron chuckled, then rubbed the back of his neck.

"Blame my father. I helped him with everything from building homes to lifting large blocks of cement since I was old enough to walk." He said softly.

Ace nodded, understanding what Baron was saying. The Haos brawler had a large family of many siblings and his mother and father. Ace himself, well, he didn't have any brothers or sisters. Just his mother and father, and he lived on his own. Though he was falling in love with someone else. Falling in love with the Resistance's leader, Mira Firman-Clay.

He and Baron walked to their room, and went in. The door opened on its own, just allowed them to keep going and not stop until they reached their beds. Stripping themselves of their boots, they sat down, and started to talk.

As he unzipped his jacket, Ace talked about Mira to Baron.

"I just don't know. I mean, I like her." He said, stripping himself the black, yellow, and purple jacket.

"How much do you like her?" Baron asked, stripping off his white and yellow vest.

"More then enough." Ace told him, watching as Baron took off his red and yellow headband, and put it on the table next to his bed.

"Then tell her. Who knows, maybe Mira likes you back." Baron said, laying down same time as his Darkus partner.

"Easy for you to say. It's only friendship to you." Ace rolled over and pulled the blanket up over his shoulders as Baron shrugged and did the same.

It was the middle of the night when Ace and Baron heard noises from Dan's and Marucho's room. Baron jumped up and put on his headband as he ran out of the room to check on them. It sounded like Dan screaming to Ace.

"Idiot probably had a nightmare." He said as he fell back against his pillow.

Finding that he couldn't sleep, Ace got up, and out of the room. Shoving his fists into his white jean pockets, Ace looked out the window, seeing Baron, Dan, and Marucho, wound up.

"Great…hyper…as if Baron ain't enough as it is."

"Ace, what are you doing up?"

Hearing her voice, he closed his eyes, and smiled. After exchanging a few words, and Ace hoping he sounded like he really didn't care what the idiots outside on the deck was doing, he turned and walked back to his room, waving a hand in the air.

"Sure, act like you don't care." Mira said, smiling.

She watched his retreating back, then ran after him.

"Ace wait!" She yelled, running after him.

Ace turned, moonlight shining through one of the round windows on his face, only his face.

"What?" He asked.

His eyes widened when she dropped her jacket that she was using to cover her shoulders, and wrapped her arms around his neck. The second his put his arms around her tiny waist, she kissed his lips. His lips were soft as he gently kissed her back, just standing there with their arms around each other, heads tilted enough to allow the kiss, and their eyes closed.

Even though it was only one kiss, it was long enough, and they pulled apart for air, panting lightly. They smiled, nuzzled, and kissed again, holding each other's hands by their hips, fingers interlocked. Mira's heart pounded, very happy that Ace loved her like this.

Mira wondered what else Ace could do so good, and she wondered, was he even better in bed? She smiled to herself as she leaned against his chest, and knew, for now anyways, that they couldn't do anything due to their ages, but a kiss, now that was more then legal, that was perfect.

"We can't let the others know Mira." Ace said, holding her head to his chest.

"I know." She said.

The reason being was because if anyone ever found out just how much they loved each other, Ace or Mira could be used as a tool for the Vexos, and that, my friends, would cause so much pain to both of them. Kissing again, they let go, hugged, told each other they loved each other, and quickly went back to their rooms as to not cause suspicious amongst their friends.

* * *

><p>Cheryl: Ok! The sequel to this will be a Hentai, I have a idea for it already.<p>

Ace: You would.

Mira: She does.


End file.
